Cortana Starling
Category:Eevee-Chan Cortana Starling (コルタナスターリング Korutana Sutāringu) is a very powerful Mage from an unknown village, which coincidentally Gray Fullbuster was also born in, that was eventually destroyed by the Demon created by Zeref: Deliora. She swore she would wipe Zeref and his Demons from existence, but Gray and his team beat her to the punch when it came to Lullaby and Deliora, and the demons of Tartarus. Appearance Cortana is of average height and weight for a woman her age, with a large bust and curvaceous hips. Physically, Cortana is in good health: She has a healthy and athletic body, unscathed skin apart from a few scars, full, coloured lips and silky hair. She also possesses stunning blue eyes, the pupils of which slit when angered. It should also be noted that when her Opposing Worlds magic is activated, her eyes turn into the Yin-Yang symbol. Her long, free-flowing hair comes down to the middle of her rib area, with a glossy appearance to it. Cortana is usually seen donning a red, blue and silvery-white armour covering her torso, gut and hip area, leaving her shoulders and legs exposed, however she usually compensates for this with a long 3/4 dresscoat, which she wears unbuttoned. The material of this outfit is laced with very small Lacrimi, providing extra resistance to wear and tear, as well as to volatile magic such as Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. She is also usually seen pairing her armour with a pair of blue knee-high boots with 1-inch heels. These boots have a single white stripe up the middle, linking to a white strip around the top. When exerting her Magic power and displaying her aura, her skin turns almost shadow-like, her hair goes pale and her eyes turn entirely white. Personality It can be noted that Cortana, in some ways, has a similar personality to that of her partner, Natsu Dragneel: she believed her former guild, which she was the strongest member of, Amazonia, was holding her back from her true potential, and also appropriately deemed the guild responsible for the death of her childhood friend, for which it was; they let her take a job she was not ready for, and the target ended up killing her. It was from that point that Cortana's former bubbly attitude turned dark and stoic, and she took a leave from the guild, but not before punishing her Master; leaving her with useless legs, one arm, and partially blind, for she believed that killing her former Master would be giving her the easy way out. As of now, she cares for just one person: herself, however she does exhibit a slight extent of what could be considered care for her current travelling partner. Her former guild actually gave this advice to anyone in her path; "You want a way to defeat her? Simple - you can't...", as a result of her ruthless, stone-cold persona that emerged when in a heated battle. At one point where her anger got to the extent that she beheaded her target in one simple slice of her sword. History To be done. Magic and Natural Abilities Requip: The Olympian: The Olympian (オリンピック選手 Orinpikku senshu) is a form of Requip magic allowing the user to equip a total of Twelve Armours (or possibly more) armours that are themed after the Twelve Olympian Gods of Greek myth, thus giving the user an "all-rounder" status, possessing very high levels of offence, defence and various other skills, depending on the armour and weapon in use. Similar to the signature magic of Erza Scarlet, some of Cortana's own armours provide her with resistance to and the ability to use respective elements. Cortana's skill with this Requip matches Erza's own: she is capable of mixing different armours with weapons from other battlesets for an even higher advantage in battle. Opposing Worlds: Opposing Worlds (世界に反対, Sekai Ni Hantai) is a peculiar, rare, Caster Magic. It is a highly prized magic that is difficult to learn, and hard to maintain. In order to utilize Opposing Worlds, one must select a certain, so to speak, "world" to focus on; night, or day. This type of magic revolves around the use of magic commonly associated with night and day; one being for purifying and healing, while the other is commonly stereotyped into darkness and danger. The magic is extremely dangerous, as it can tear the user apart if utilized incorrectly. Although not impossible, it is extremely difficult to achieve the use of both the day and night versions of Opposing Worlds. Rui has been able to achieve this feat, however she prefers the night version as opposed to the day version, but in order to fully master the magic, she took the time and difficulties to learn both versions. Technically, it is not considered Lost Magic, but is considered to be on the caliber of it; as it is incredibly rare, and powerful if used correctly. As the name suggests, night and day are two "opposing worlds"; each are most powerful at the respective "worlds". The day version relies purely on sunlight, and barely any Eternano, thus making it useless at night. The same is for the night version. However, the night version is slightly altered. Since moonlight is just the sunlight reflected by the moon, the night version is slightly stronger than the day version, but not by much. Familiar Spirit Magic (使い魔の精霊魔法, Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō): This magic is used by creating a contract with a spirit. The spirit can then either be manifested into a physical form, fused with the user or fused into an item. The magic that a Familiar Spirit uses is different for each spirit, some can use Fire Magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic etc. Making a contract with a spirit can be very dangerous, if the spirit feels that the mage is too weak to be its master the spirit can eat and/or destroy the mage, or the spirit could just leave. The results of a failed attempt at this magic really depends on the spirit the mage is trying to make a contract with. When a Contract is successfully made a stigma is left somewhere on the mage's body to symbolize the Contract (the power of the contract has nothing to do with the location of the stigma). The Contract is valid until the mage dies, for whatever reason, and the Familiar Spirit is then released until another mage manages to form a Contract with it. Telepathy (念話, Terepashī): With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A strong Mage like Cortana herself can use this Magic with a mass of people. Immense Strength: Cortana possesses inhuman strength virtually on par with, or even exceeding, the likes of Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. She has been seen shattering entire stone walls with a kick and making craters with missed punches. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: She is capable of keeping up in a hand-to-hand battle with even the most skilled fighters around, including her partner Natsu and even a drunk Bacchus, who becomes even more powerful when in that state. Master Swordfighter: On par with even the likes of Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, Cortana is one of the greatest swordfighters in Fiore, employing many different styles in battle, using many bladed weapons ranging from shortswords to huge warswords to do so. Immense Speed: Cortana has been seen covering at least a 200 feet distance in a few seconds during a wide-scale battle, showcasing her extreme level of speed, as well as being able to catch arrows from mid-air, even while she was a few dozen metres away. She has closed in on opponents before they can even react, as seen in her titanic battle with Sting Eucliffe (Damon). Enhanced Reflexes: She has proven to be able to dodge even Racer's enhanced speed attacks, and has dodged attacks from users of Gun Magic as well. Terrifying Magical Power: Cortana possesses an almost inexplicable level of magic power, the scale of which exceeds that of Laxus Dreyar and even Gildarts Clive. When her magic power is exerted, she gains a tri-coloured (bright blue, purple and silver) aura which gives her a rather demonic appearance, to the point of inducing complete and utter, hysterical fear to those in a close enough range to her. Second Origin Activation: A few years ago, Cortana met a specific Arc of Time Mage, Ultear Milkovich, who unlocked this special ability after losing a bet to the young Requip user. Cortana is able to summon a special armour unique to her entirely, upon using her Second Origin: the Heart of Gaea (ガイアの鎧, Gaia no yoroi, lit. "Gaea's Armour"). This is one of the most powerful Armours in existance; granting the wearer Living Magic and to some extent, Death Magic. However, this armour is unimaginably dangerous to even wear, as it drains a large amount of the wearer's lifeforce, which can be recovered over time obviously, from them; meaning this armour can kill it's wearer if worn for too long.'''' Equipment Cortana has thirteen armours in all, 12 of which are themed after the Twelve Gods of Olympus, and the thirteenth is themed after the Earth Queen, Gaea. Trivia *Cortana's appearance is based on the DC Comics character Wonder Woman, all credit goes to the creators of said character. *Cortana's theme, especially when her aura appears, is the Fairy Law OST. Category:Territory Magic Category:Telepathy Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Swordswoman Category:Independent Mage Category:Unfinished Character